


The Four Shields

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: The Eldritch Library [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Eldritch, Gen, Kinda, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: There had always been three Protectors. No one really new what had happened to the fourth, only that there was now three. One went to the Guard, one to his own Battalion, the last was kept on Kamino.
Series: The Eldritch Library [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869496
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. The First Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everything_or_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_or_Anything/gifts).



Rourke risked his life for his vode, before She came. Before one of The Mother came to protect them. She helped. He knows She did. But he wasn't going to get sloppy or slack off because there was help now. He hadn't even met Her yet. His General. He was always too busy.

She didn't notice him at first, She did notice the altering files, the changes in low scores that prevented a "failing" Squad from facing death so young. She noticed. Eventually, She noticed him. Quiet, watchful, strong and determined, muttering threats against those that would dare harm his Vode. She summoned him to her rooms that night. She needed to meet him. When he arrived, he played professional. Another Protection of a different kind. She let it be known to him that She knew what he was doing. He feared for his life, begging Her not to turn him in. She had only one question: Why? He shook, tears forming and falling from his eyes, leaves trails on his cheeks. "Too many." he had said. "Too many lost. Too many dying before they had a chance. I had to do something. I had to protect them. I had to try and save them."

She watched him break, his heart aching, yearning for justice for his vode, for them to LIVE to be SAFE. If she looked close enough, She could almost see a shield on his arm, heavy and strong, beaten from years of use. She gently pulled him into Her arms. He cried as She cried, as the other of The Mother cried for those they could not save. Heart of Her Heart. " _You will not hurt anymore, My Child."_ She whispered in Her mind. _"You are safe. You have help now. You have more strength than you know."_ When he pulls away, he finally introduces himself. He gives his name, willingly, freely, to Her. Rourke. His name is Rourke. The First Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Cross, Memory, Rourke, Shark, Talia, and Ri are my OCs. Any mention of these characters in this series is done with permission.)


	2. The Second Shield

Shark had been so excited when he had gotten his battalion. His men. His brothers. To fight beside and to protect. He was also excited to meet his Jedi. But for the 416th Legion, there wouldn't be a Jedi.... not for a while. No, they had a nat-born Admiral, who was callous and cruel, indifferent to their pain... and their loses. Shark did what he could to protect his brothers. His clever mind making small changes to their plans, saving many. The Admiral continued to get worse, to the point of going after Shark, and threatening to go after his brothers should he resist, should he say no. He complied to protect them. He put himself between them and the Admiral. No matter how much it hurt. He'd rather sacrifice all that he is, than a brother.

They were a force to be reckoned with. One was of the Ocean, of it's Depths. Powerful and deep. Gentle and calm, but a dangerous power beneath the surface. The other was of The Wind. Gentle and caring. Quick and whip sharp. Most days a gentle breeze, others a billowing wind that could steal breaths. Together they were The Storm, The Hurricane, The Tsunami. It had been a long hard battle for him against his tormentor, when they found him. Beaten down, weak and faltering, yet forcing himself up time and time again. All to Protect his brothers. Their hearts ached. Their thunderous souls demanded justice. So, they went in, the Storm that they are, sweeping in and standing at his back. When he finally gave, he did not fall into failure. They caught him, held him, like gentle waves and a soft breeze cradling him, while their Storm ensure the Admiral would never harm anyone again. They let him rest. They'd watch over his brothers, while regained his strength. The One of Wind stayed to take over and guard, with her apprentice of Fire. The One of Ocean, of the Depths, was never far away. When he was strong enough he gave them his name. Shark. His name was Shark. The Second Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Cross, Memory, Rourke, Shark, Talia, and Ri are my OCs. Any mention of these characters in this series is done with permission.)


	3. The Third Shield

Cross had been sent to Coruscant, the Jedi's home. He was CMO for the Guard and Head Coordinator of GAR Medic Services. he was to heal his brothers so they could fight again. He Sent the others medics and supplies so they would last another battle, another siege, another fight. He does his best while stuck on Coruscant. And he does his best to protect and comfort his Vode from the pissy, snobby, stuck-up, rude Senators, civilians, nat-born officers, and Palpatine. He tries and tries. But he feels like it never enough. He feels beaten down, torn apart. He needs to be better. He needs to do more.

She had been tending to her Archive, as the Archive tended to her. It was quiet, like every night, when he entered. She and the Archive watched him. Watched him head of the medical books. A strange determination floating around him. And She and the Archive can feel his broken mind and soul... all caused by _Him_. Her heart mourns at how _He_ is hurting these poor children. She sees him as She saw his brothers. But the Archive whispered to her, he to not like his brothers. Yes, his mind and soul have been damaged by _Him_ , but he took it, took the darkness the damage and weaponized it to defend and protect his brothers with. She saw. She saw the shield he carried his burden, his gift. She goes to him, asks him what he's looking for. "Everything. Everything I can use, everything I can do to help my brothers. To be better for them." he replied. She smiled at him, and gestured for him to follow. She gave him tea, to help him relax. And She waited. Waited until he told her everything. The pain, the feeling of uselessness, tears brimming in his eyes. Like the other of the Guard, She healed him, built Herself into the Shield of his mind. He breathed calm and strong once again. The weapon he forged from the pain of being torn at by _Him_ , sharper then ever. He thanked Her and then left with a quiet good-bye. He'd be back again, She knew. And returned he did. Something a little more different this time. His eyes... shine, not unlike a cat's. He came, and he told Her about everything that's changed since his visit. He's been better, done better. So many of his brothers safe and protected now. She smiles. Then he gives Her his name. Cross. His name is Cross. The Third and Final Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Cross, Memory, Rourke, Shark, Talia, and Ri are my OCs. Any mention of these characters in this series is done with permission.)


	4. The Fourth Shield

Memory had made a mistake. A mistake that could, and possibly will, end his life. He just had to run his mouth. He just had to tell the Kaminoan and the Trainer off. He just wanted to stay with his brothers. All he wanted to do was to protect them. But he messed up. They came for him, in the middle of the night. Silent, they didn't wake his brothers, they didn't even stir. Just like they had heard of from other brothers. He struggled and fought against them. He tried to free himself. To get back to the brothers he loves so much. But they were stronger than he thought they were.

They dragged him into a room, far, far from the dorms. A stasis pod sat in the middle. He looked at it with wide eyes. What were they going to do to him? Memory heard some of the things they said about him: "too defiant", "too dangerous", "too independent". That they couldn't have that. But he could still be of use. Then they forced him into the pod. He was strapped down inside it and watched with tear filled eyes as the pod closed. He felt it start to get colder and colder. He saw the trainer from before, and Smug smirk on his lips. Memory tried not to cry as he felt himself start to fade into unconsciousness. He'd never see his beloved brothers again. And worse of all... they'll believe him to be dead...

He wasn't sure how long it had been. He sure really sure of anything. He hadn't had a thought in his mind for so long, the cyro-stasis keeping him in a dreamless sleep. But he realized he was thinking again, he was waking up. But it was still so cold, and the Kaminoans would never just, release him. The cold was suddenly replaced by a warm feeling. The warmth wrapped around him, held him. It seemed to pull him in a direction, like he was meant to go somewhere. He needed to go. So, he did. He let the warmth take him from the cryo pod that had been his prison, that had become his grave. The closer he got to where he was going, he started to hear whispers. His brother, Cross's, voice talking about him. He heard various voice whisper for him not to worry, he was safe, he was _free_. He felt himself lower down entering a new place. He heard one last voice whisper, ancient with multiple echoing voices saying "Welcome Back", before the warmth left him laying on a hard surface. He groaned. And opened his eyes. This wasn't Kamino. It was nothing like Kamino or the inside of the pod. It was a library. He was in a library. He looked around the shelves surrounding him. It was beautiful. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and started forward, hearing more voices a head. He turned the corner of the shelf, and found an elderly woman, who looked to be a Jedi speaking with a Clone Commander. He slowly approached them. She looked up at him and smiled. Who was she? Who was the Commander? And what had just happened to him?

She and the Archive, her beloved Archive, listened as the Third Shield told them about his missing brother. How he and the others in his squad believed that he had died. She felt his sorrow, how much he missed him. _This isn't right._ She thought. _No, it isn't._ The Archive replied. _Let us fix this. Let us return the Shield's brother to him. To them._ She nodded. She felt the power the Archive had, along with hers, and that of the younglings reach out into the galaxy, looking for the missing brother. She'd wait patiently. She kept Cross talking about him. It would help. It only took a few minutes until he was found. Then the Archive pulled. Pulled him from where ever he had been. She looked, and saw images of a cyro-pod, of The Shield's missing brother trapped inside, in a death like sleep. She smiled gently as he was brought to the Archive and safely placed in between it's shelves. She felt him wake, confused and disorientated. She felt his presence come closer and closer. She looked up. There he was. She smiled at the Third Shield and directed him to look over. He did shortly, and turned to look back at Her, when he paused and full turned to look again, his eyes wide and tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He jumped up and ran at an unnaturally fast speed towards his brother before wrapping him in a hug.

His eyes were wide as he watched his brother run towards him. How had he gotten so _fast_? He didn't have time to think about it anymore as his brother threw his arms around him and pulled him into a hug, crying. It felt good, to be hugged again. To have one of his brothers by his side again. He decided answers for what had happened could wait as he hugged his brother back. He needed this. He was content to wait and hug his brother as the both sank to the floor, still holding on to each other tightly.

She kept her distance. This was their moment. They would heal, She noted to the Archive. The Shields would heal and be whole. And all because the Third Shield was willing to share his missing brother's name. Memory. His name is Memory. The Fourth Shield has returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Cross, Memory, Rourke, Shark, Talia, and Ri are my OCs. Any mention of these characters in this series is done with permission.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Cross, Memory, Rourke, Shark, Talia, and Ri are my OCs. Any mention of these characters in this series is done with permission.)


End file.
